Demonic Killers
by Kyoko Hamana
Summary: AGITO HAS A SECRET GIRLFRIEND!
1. intros

let me tell you who my new people are and their regaila's special abilities.

first of all you should know this the are all a.t.'s they got are based on the type of deamon they are.

NAME:Grizzle

GENDER:male

TYPE OF DEMON:Grizzly Bear

APPERANCE:Like a normal human dark brown a white t shirt and black shorts.

AT'S APPERANCE:like agito's normal at's but with spikes starting at the sides and curving upwards.

REGAILA'S SPECIAL ABILITY:can help the wearer dig through anything.

NAME: Ice

GENDER: Female

TYPE OF DEMON:Polar Bear

APPERANCE:like a normal human dark silver a white t shirt and blue capris

AT'S APPERANCE:like Grizzle

REGAILA'S SPECIAL ABILITY:like Grizzle

NAME:Gyr (grr)

GENDER:Male

TYPE OF DEMON: Gyrfalcon(a/n:LOOK IT UP!)

APPERANCE:looks like an angel white t shirt with white shorts.

AT'S APPERANCE:looks like Agito's with feathers all over it

REGAILA'S SPECIAL ABILITY:the feathers can come off and can be controled by the wearer.

NAME:Ferru

GENDER:Female

TYPE OF DEMON:Ferruginous Hawk(a/n:like i said before LOOK IT UP!)

APPERANCE:looks like angel a white t shirt with shorts that are black with white spots.

AT'S APPERANCE:like Gyr's

REGAILA'S SPECIAL ABILITY:like Gyr's

NAME:Ivy

GENDER:Female

TYPE OF DEMON:Queen of Plants(a/n:controles the plant)

APPERANCE:the ivy from the batman movie without the weird eyebrows

AT'S APPERANCE:like agito's but with a bunch of plantroots growing out of it

REGAILA'S SPECIAL ABILITY:the root dig into the ground and attack the opponent.

NAME: Sakura & Sagura

GENDER:female

TYPE OF DEMON:Queen of warm blooded Predators

APPERANCE:i had cat ears, a tail, and 10 claws that look like origami claws made of sterling silver. Sagura's personality is like Agito and Sakura is like Akito. the booty shorts are ruby red like her right eye and sagura's hair. her shirt is emerald green like her left eye and sakura's hair.

AT'S APPERANCE:like the fang regalia & one was red the other was black all the wheels are white

REGAILA'S SPECIAL ABILITY:allows the wearer to ride against any surface wearer can ride up side down, sideways, and diagonal effortlessly.

**next chaptor will be the prologue.**


	2. prologue

_**SOMEONE'S P.O.V.**_

Sagura rode quietly to the opponents territory. She grinned madly as she had visions of tearing their flesh apart. Thinking she is like Agito? Well, your wrong. She doesn't do it for her 'road'. She does it for the hell of it. She doesn't let her opponents live afterwards and even if she does spare them, they are scarred beyond recognition.

"Master," Gyr said, fluttering above Sagura."enemy territory coming into vision."

Sagura's grin got even bigger."Good. Call the team together. I want to make an annoucement"

Gyr looked down at his master. He noticed her bloodlust and grin had gotten bigger. He smiled and thought _'__**This is gonna be interisting'**_he then flew up, put his hands to his mouth and made a screech of a falcon. He sent a message ,in the lanuge of birds, to Ferru that translated to _"Tell Ivy hurry up. Master wants to tell us something." _In turn, Ivy told Ferru to send back a message that said _"Ivy said to ask her 'what's so god damn important that it can't wait till the match?'" _

"Master ,Ivy asked-" he started but was cut off when a plant root came out of no where and wrapped itself around him.

"why the hell i was i stuck with these slowbos" Ivy said popping out of no where and jerking her head to Polar and Grizzle.

Sagura turned to Ivy and smirked at Ivy's appearance.

Ivy,who was throughly pissed, got more pissed as to why Sagura smirking and shouted"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-"_

She stopped shouting as they passed a mirror-like window and looked at her refliction.

She let out a blood curling scream. Gyr ,with the help of Ferru, had gotten free of the root and looked at Ivy which caused him to bursted out laughing. The rest of the team ,minus Sagura (who was still smirking) and Ivy(who was embarrased out of her mind.), followed he's pursuit and laughed also. In case you were wondering Ivy's appearance was normal. Her capris where still sour-apple green. Her large t-shirt was still snow white. Her hair was a completly different matter. Due to her anger, her chin length yellow-orange hair was sticking up like hedgehog spines giving her the look that a yellow-orange hedgehog was stuck to her head.(awesome, right? ;P)

Liera suddenly remembered the reason she called them to ride with her (it was usually her and one of the bird demons).

"Guys" she said"here's what's gunna happen"she twiched her cat parts and went into explaining the strategy.


End file.
